


Before takeoff

by Lexigent



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For mizface, who prompted "in conclusion, Ray." Post CotW, all-dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before takeoff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/gifts).



"All packed. Very efficient, Ray.  
"Yeah, guess so."  
"Ready to go to the airport in the morning."  
"Yeah."  
"..."  
"What?"  
"I said nothing, Ray."  
"Yeah. But you wanna say something."  
"…"  
"So say it."  
"Ray, while I do not profess to be an expert on human behaviour, I believe you are reluctant to go. You used to talk about Chicago and going back all the time, but since we returned from our quest, you have been silent on the matter."  
"So what?"  
"Indeed. That's not important. What is important is that I believe two people cannot have this adventure and come out of it unchanged; moreover, I believe that, like Chinese philosophy says, that a man cannot step into the same river twice, so, in conclusion, Ray -."  
"Fraser, I've never stepped into a river with you. Fallen in, and from great height too, jumped in, been shoved in – yes. Never stepped."  
"Ray, what I mean is, if you imagine yourself to be the man in this scenario, and Chicago to be the river -."  
"You know, Fraser, you could just use regular words, like a regular person, yeah? You could just say, Ray, my friend, I'm gonna miss ya. I can't believe you gotta go. What say we catch up some time, write me a postcard to the depot when you got a new place to stay. Somethin' like that."  
"I could say that, yes, but you see Ray, that wouldn't be quite true."  
"And how's that?"  
"It wouldn't be quite true because the truth is... the truth is that I don't want you to go."  
"..."  
"…"  
"…"  
"Oh."  
"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
